LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 3
by Anonimosx
Summary: Aquí va el tercer episodio de las crónicas. Cuando el agua empieza a escasear en el Gran Valle, Piecito se embarca con sus amigos en una expedición para buscar agua, pero durante el viaje topan con los peligros más amenazadores que han conocido hasta ahora. Piecito, Cera, Patito, Petrie y Púas, junto al equipo Avatar saltan a una nueva aventura emocionante: La Fuente De La Vida.


LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GRAN VALLE: CAPÍTULO 3: LA FUENTE DE LA VIDA.

La historia comienza con la escena centrada en la galaxia, se va acercando hasta que cambia a una vista de los planetas del sistema solar. Luego se acerca al planeta Tierra, se observan las nubes y los océanos.

Narrador (Aang): Hace muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos hace 3500 millones de años (Era del Precámbrico), las primeras formas de vida aparecieron en el mundo.

Se observa en el océano formas de vida microscópicas, que van evolucionando a invertebrados como medusas, anémonas, trilobites, amonites y peces primitivos.

Narrador (Aang): Estas criaturas elementales se desarrollaron y crecieron en el agua, tuvieron múltiples transformaciones, hasta que por fin, una criatura fue capaz de abandonar el mar, y adentrarse en un mundo desconocido.

Después de los peces, la escena se centra en un anfibio nadador (Ichthyostega) que sale del agua y camina por tierra firme, sube por un tronco y salta de nuevo al agua.

Narrador (Aang): De esta criatura pequeña y con aspecto de pez, descendieron cientos de diferentes animales. Los más poderosos de ellos, recibieron el nombre de, dinosaurios.

La escena ahora muestra a un grupo de pequeños dinosaurios bípedos (Ornitholestes), y un trio de Cuellilargos (Brachiosaurus), después se muestra a un dinosaurio cornudo (Chasmosaurus) acorralado por 2 Dentiagudos de clase Muerdeveloz (Dromaeosaurus).

Narrador (Aang): Para la mayoría de los dinosaurios del mundo, la vida estaba llena de peligros. Pero para los afortunados dinosaurios herbívoros del Gran Valle, la vida era apacible, y la comida abundante.

Ahora la escena muestra el Gran Valle donde numerosas especies de dinosaurios y reptiles (Muttaburrasaurus, Pteranodon, Triceratops, Saurolophus y Apatosaurus).

Narrador (Aang): El Gran Valle era el sitio ideal para que los pequeños como Piecito el Cuellilargo, Cera la Trescuernos, Patito el Nadador, Petrie el Volador y Púas el Coladepúas, pudieran crecer, aprender y jugar.

Ahora se ve al grupo de niños dinosaurios jugando con una piedra como si fuera una pelota. Justo cerca de ahí, de entre los arbustos, aparece el equipo Avatar, que había vuelto de nuevo al valle.

Sokka: Esta vez el aterrizaje ha sido mejor.

Katara: Y parece que Toph ya no se marea con el portal.

Toph: Bueno, pero todavía me tengo que acostumbrar un poco.

Aang: ¡Eh chicos, mirad! (Señala donde están los dinosaurios jugando).

Zuko: Ahí están.

Suki: Y parece que se lo están pasando bien, ¿con una piedra?

Toph: ¿Una piedra redonda como pelota? ¡Me apuntó, eh chicos!

Piecito: ¡Hey, mirad quienes han vuelto!

Cera: ¡Son nuestros amigos humanos!

Patito: ¡Qué bien, tenía una corazonada hoy de que este día sería muy especial, sí sí sí sí!

Piecito: ¡Chicos, cogedla!

Piecito les lanzó la piedra a Aang y sus amigos para que se unieran al juego.

Aang agachándose: ¡Woau!

Todos: (Riendose).

Toph botando la piedra con el pie: (Se ríe), muy ingenioso usar esta piedra como pelota, ojala se me hubiera ocurrido esto hace tiempo. Cógela Aang.

Aang: Ya la tengo.

Petrie: No mí tenerla.

Petrie intentó darle una patada a la piedra, pero era demasiado grande para él.

Patito: ¡Vamos Púas!

Petrie se apartó a tiempo antes de que Púas se lanzara sobre la piedra.

Patito: ¿La has cogido Púas, la has cogido, eh?

Púas se levantó y debajo de él estaban los restos triturados de la piedra.

Toph: (Riendo) ya lo creo que sí, vaya modo de pillarla.

Katara: ¿Y ahora como seguimos?

Cera: He encontrado otra piedra, he encontrado otra piedra, jajaja.

Zuko: Va hacia ti, Piecito.

Aang: Es tuya.

Pero antes de que Piecito lograra alcanzarla, un pie se puso sobre la piedra. Piecito, al notar esa acción sabía lo que significaba y quién era. Al alzar la vista hacia arriba vio a 3 dinosaurios adolescentes, uno con aspecto corredor llamado Hyp (Hypsilophodon), uno con pico de pato llamado Mutt (Muttaburrasaurus) y uno cuadrúpedo con el cuerpo blindado llamado Nod (Nodosaurus), por su tamaño y miradas intimidantes parecían ser matones.

Piecito: Hola Hyp, ¿nos devuelves nuestra piedra, por favor?

Hyp cogiendo la piedra: ¿Vuestra piedra, quien dice que es vuestra?

Nod: Sí, ¿quién dice que es vuestra, eh, quien lo dice, quien?

Mutt: Oh, esto, sí.

Piecito: Bueno, la verdad es que nadie pero, llevamos un buen rato jugando con ella.

Cera: ¡Devuélvenosla Hyp!

Hyp: No te he oído decir por favor.

Cera: Es que no lo he dicho, (gruñe).

Hyp le devolvió el gruñido a Cera, hasta que el grupo Avatar llegó a ver qué ocurría.

Katara: ¿Qué pasa chicos, no seguís con el juego?

Cera: Podríamos si estos entrometidos no nos quitarán lo nuestro.

Sokka: ¿Quiénes son estos?

Suki: ¿También son del valle?

Cera: Por desgracia sí, son Hyp, Mutt y Nod, un trío de gamberros.

Nod: Eh, cuidado con lo que dices ah…

Hyp mirando confuso a los humanos: ¿Y vosotros quienes y que sois?, no os hemos visto por aquí, seguro que no sois de aquí.

Patito: Nos da igual que no lo sean, son nuestros amigos y son bienvenidos al valle. También es su hogar para ellos.

Zuko: Bien dicho Patito. Hum, a juzgar por vuestros tonos de voz y tamaño, vosotros debéis de ser adolescentes.

Mutt: Y a mucha honra.

Hyp: Tú calla bobo, y a ti nadie te ha preguntado.

Katara: No me gusta tu actitud, chico.

Toph: A mí tampoco, me recordáis a mis antiguos adversarios. Un grupo de matones.

Aang: Ya sé, ¿por qué no jugamos con la piedra todos juntos?

Petrie: Que buena idea Aang, juguemos todos.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí, cuantos más mejor.

Púas: (Asiente).

Hyp: ¿Qué os parece chicos, os apetece jugar con estos, enanos, y So Raros?

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Sokka: ¡¿Qué nos has llamado?!

Cera: ¡¿Enanos?!

Toph: ¡¿So Raros?!

Cera: ¡¿A quiénes estas llamando enanos?!

Patito: ¿A nosotros?

Petrie: Ja, mí no ser enano, mi ser grande.

Hyp: Sí, un enano grande.

Ante las risas burlonas de los 3 matones, muchos del grupo empezaron a enfadarse.

Aang: Chicos tranquilos, solo son palabras, lo hacen para provocar, lo mejor es ignorarles. Haced como si no existieran.

Hyp: Sí, pero eso es muy difícil, Niño Rayado, hay que ver que pintas tienes.

Aang no les hizo caso, pero Katara se sintió ofendida por haber insultado a su especial novio.

Katara: ¡Os lo advierto, no sabéis con quienes os estáis metiendo!

Toph: ¡Sí, y nadie insulta a mis amigos y sale ileso!

Cera animando a Toph a darles una lección: ¡Eso es, vamos Toph, que se van a enterar!

Piecito: ¡Toph!

Toph: ¡Lo siento, estoy ocupada!

Toph se lanzó a embestirlos, pero se apartaron a tiempo, y le siguieron provocando sacándole la lengua.

Hyp: Inténtalo otra vez.

Nod: Sí, atrévete.

Toph con mirada desafiante: Muy bien, me lo voy a pasar en grande.

Al instante todo empezó a temblar.

Hyp asustado: ¡Ah, ¿qué es eso?!

Nod asustado: ¡Es un, un…!

Cera: ¡Un terremoto!

Aang: ¡Toph, te has pasado!

Toph: ¡Yo no he hecho nada todavía, y estos temblores no son de un seísmo!

Petrie viendo de donde procedían: ¡Rocas voladoras!

Hyp huyendo: ¡Rocas voladoras, AAAAHHHH!

Sokka: ¿Rocas voladoras?, ¡Ah, eso son meteoritos!

Zuko: ¡Y muchos, es una lluvia de meteoros!

Aang: ¡Tranquilos, caen en el Misterioso Más Allá!

Suki: ¡Fijaos en ese, es enorme!

Los temblores procedían de una lluvia de meteoritos, pero había un meteoro muy grande que al impactar fuera del valle, la potencia de la explosión fue tan fuerte que se sintió en el valle.

Todos: (Gritan de terror).

Aang: ¡Cuidado! (Crea un escudo de fuego por arriba para proteger a todo el grupo de muchas rocas gigantes lanzadas por la gigantesca explosión).

Zuko: ¡Rápido chicos, id a un lugar seguro!

Piecito: ¡¿Pero y vosotros?!

Toph: Tranquilos, estaremos bien, ¡deprisa!

Katara: ¡Vamos corred, corred!

Cera: ¡Papa!

Petrie y Patito: ¡Mama!

Piecito: ¡Abuela, abuelo!

Aang: ¡Chicos separaos, tenemos que poner a salvo a los dinosaurios del valle!

Tras recibir la orden, cada miembro del equipo fue por un camino para proteger a los que estaban más cerca de la zona de impacto. Katara logró cubrir con un escudo de agua de una charca cercana a una familia de Voladores (Quetzalcoatlus) que se alejaba de los escombros.

Madre Volador: ¡Volad niños, volad!

Zuko invocó una corriente de fuego para retrasar una avalancha de rocas que se cernía sobre un grupo de Bocas Grandes (Iguanodon).

Boca Grande: ¡Corred!

Mientras Aang fue hasta el hogar de Piecito, que se reunió con sus abuelos.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Piecito!

Justo en ese momento, un árbol se precipito al suelo.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Oh, cuidado!

Aang: ¡Apartaos!

Antes de que el árbol cayera, Aang usó una ráfaga de agua y cortó el árbol en 2, poniendo a salvo a los Cuellilargos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Muchas gracias Aang.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Dónde está Piecito?

Piecito entre los restos del árbol: Estoy aquí abuela.

Aang: ¿Te encuentras bien amigo?

Piecito: (Asiente con la cabeza).

Abuelo de Piecito: Vamos, ya puedes salir de ahí.

Piecito: Chispas, no ha sido un terremoto como los de siempre, ¿verdad?

Abuelo de Piecito: No Piecito, tienes razón.

Piecito: ¿Entonces que ha sido?

Abuela de Piecito: No lo sabemos Piecito.

Aang: Seguro que fue provocado por los meteoritos.

Piecito: ¿Te refieres a las rocas voladoras?

Aang: Sí, así es como nosotros las llamamos.

Piecito: Ah sí, las he visto caer, y he visto como una muy grande caía en el Misterioso Más Allá. Cuanto me gustaría ir a buscarla.

Aang: Sí, no cabe duda de que sería toda una aventura. Aunque yo ya vi uno con mis propios ojos.

Abuela de Piecito: Bueno, ya hemos tenido suficientes aventuras por hoy. Vamos, ya va siendo hora de acostarse.

Piecito observando el rastro del meteorito: Qué cosa más bonita, ¿verdad chicos?

Aang: Ya lo creo que lo es. Hum, parece mucho una aurora, ya te contare lo que es cuando veamos una.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí que lo es Piecito, es muy hermosa a la vez que misteriosa, como tantas otras cosas de nuestro mundo. Bueno, al menos el peligro ha pasado.

Aang: Buenas noches Piecito.

Piecito: Buenas noches Aang, gracias por salvarnos de nuevo.

Mientras Piecito iba con su abuelo, Aang se dirigió hacia el lago, donde estaban sus amigos.

Aang: ¿Cómo os ha ido chicos, ha habido alguien lastimado?

Zuko: No, todos están bien, por suerte.

Toph: Esto no se ve todos los días, nada más llegar ocurre una catástrofe: un meteorito gigante causa estragos cerca del Gran Valle.

Suki: Menos mal que llegamos en el momento oportuno.

Sokka: Sí, pero algo me dice que esto no ha terminado, una explosión de esta potencia puede provocar algo más que un terremoto. Habrá que mantener los ojos bien abiertos, y también vigilar a esos gamberros.

Katara: Bueno, dejando a un lado las cosas ocurridas, mirad que buen sitio para acampar: justo en frente de una hermosa y gran cascada.

Aang: Sí, nunca había visto una tan grande.

Katara: Creo que voy a darme un baño antes de dormir, ¿me acompañas Aang?

Aang sonrojado y nervioso: ¿Ah?, pues, no lo sé.

Katara: (Risas), has picado, es broma.

Aang: (Suspiro de alivio) No me des estos sobresaltos, primero ayudare a montar las tiendas, y luego te acompaño.

Katara: Vale, (luego fue ella la que se quedó sorprendida, colorada y nerviosa, por lo último que oyó) espera ¿qué, de verdad, lo dices en serio?

Aang: Picaste, ahora te he pillado yo (le dio un beso en la mejilla a su compañera y se fue riéndose donde estaba el resto, dejando a su pareja colorada y un poquito avergonzada pero sonriente).

Al día siguiente en el mismo sitio, el lago donde descendía la Gran Cascada estaba llena de dinosaurios: Trescuernos, Colasdepúas, Bocas Grandes, Crestas Huecas, Cuellilargos y Nadadores. Piecito estaba jugando en el agua al lado de sus abuelos, metió la cabeza bajo el agua y asusto a un pez.

Piecito: Jajajaja, ¿eh?

Lo que captó la atención de Piecito fue algo de lo que se dieron cuenta todos: el agua que solía caer por la Gran Cascada, había desaparecido.

Señora Coladepúas: ¿Qué?, fijaos en eso. ¿Dónde se ha metido el agua?

Señor Nadador: Ha dejado de fluir.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Cómo es posible?

Señor Cresta Hueca: ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin agua?

Piecito: Abuelo, ¿por qué se ha callado la Gran Cascada?

Abuelo de Piecito: No lo sé Piecito, no tengo la menor idea.

Abuela de Piecito: Piecito, vete a jugar, el abuelo y yo tenemos que hablar con el resto de los mayores.

Piecito: Muy bien abuela. ¡Hasta luego abuelo!

Mientras los adultos hablaban sobre el suceso ocurrido, Piecito se fue a buscar a sus amigos, que no le llevó mucho tiempo.

Piecito: ¡Eh chicos!

Aang: Hola Piecito.

Piecito: ¿Sabéis que le ha pasado a la Gran Cascada?

Patito: Shh, calla estamos buscando a Cera, se ha escondido por aquí.

Piecito: Pero…

Petrie: Huy, mí no encontrar a Cera por ninguna parte.

Piecito: ¿Sabes una cosa?

Petrie: Qué, ¿qué tú tampoco encontrarla?

Suki: ¿No puedes sentir donde está, Toph?

Toph: Eso es lo raro, que yo tampoco la veo. Hay que reconocer que Cera sí se sabe esconder.

Patito: Sí sí sí.

De improviso, Cera apareció entre un montón de hojas.

Cera: ¡Boo!

Su aparición asustó a todos.

Cera en tono chistoso: ¡Os he asustado, os he asustado mucho!

Toph: Vale chica Trescuernos, ya lo sabemos.

Petrie: A mí tú no asustarme, mí ser inasustable.

Katara: ¡Petrie, me estás haciendo daño en la nariz!

Petrie: Oh perdona, a veces mí no controlar fuerza.

Sokka: Bueno, ¿quién quiere esconderse ahora?

Aang: ¿Te escondes tú Piecito?

Piecito: Vale, pero antes tengo que contaros algo.

Cera: Pues date prisa, queremos jugar.

Piecito: He visto…

Zuko: Espera un momento. ¿Adónde va Púas?

Patito riéndose: Púas ha decidido esconderse en tu lugar, Piecito.

Suki riéndose: Pues entonces te vamos a encontrar muy fácilmente.

Todos: (Risas).

Patito: Esta claro que no sabe esconderse muy bien, no no no.

Aang: Bueno, ¿qué ibas a contarnos Piecito?

Piecito: Algo sobre la Gran Cascada, ha dejado de dar agua. Tenéis que venir a verlo.

Hyp: Muy bien, enanos y So Raros, id a verlo.

Al girarse todos vieron a los 3 matones y se pusieron delante de los pequeños dinosaurios para defenderles. Todo el grupo los miraron con desconfianza, en especial Katara al recordar que insultaron de mala manera a su chico.

Nod: Sí, corred, corred a verlo.

Mutt: Ah, esto, sí.

Sokka: Estupendo, lo que nos faltaba.

Cera: ¿Nos vais a obligar a ir?

Patito: No Cera, no lo hagas.

Aang: Tampoco te lances tú, Toph.

Toph: Tranquilos, no les haremos daño, casi.

Suki: No me gusta cómo suena eso.

Cera y Toph les sacaron la lengua, pero Nod y Mutt les siguieron el juego hasta que Hyp les detuvo.

Hyp: Meted esas lenguas, bobos.

Katara: Ah aja, buena actuación chicas.

Aang: ¿Por qué siempre estás buscando pelea, Hyp?

Petrie: Sí, pelear, (dándose él mismo un puñetazo).

Zuko cogiendo a Petrie: Buen gancho.

Petrie: Oh, hacer pupa.

Mutt: Sí, tiene razón Hyp, ¿por qué siempre estamos peleando?

Hyp: ¿Por qué, ¡por qué!? Porque somos grandes, y por tanto más listos, y por tanto más malos, y por tanto mejores.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Si Eres Grande-When You're Big-Título original).

(Si eres grande, puedes aplastar los peques con un dedo, ellos miran hacia arriba y tú a ellos con chuleo)

(Un tronco puedes partir, cual si fuera una ramita, todo es mejor si eres grande, si eres grande)

(Vas a hacer, lo que tú quieras hacer, las reglas de los mayores, no valen para ti)

(Saltareis todas las normas que te puedan fastidiar, cuando eres grande eres feliz)

(A burlarte, burlarte, o reírte, reírte, acechar, acechar, asustar, asustar, puedes dar un cabezazo a un chaval, a un chaval)

(A coger, la la la, lo que quieras, la la la, por las buenas, la la la, o las malas, la la la, y jamás jamás te tienes que asustar)

(Si eres grande, a un pequeño, tú puedes aplastar, lo haces un bocata, partirle la nariz)

(Trescuernos, Cuellilargos y tú Patito también, todos tendrán que hacer lo que tú quieras hacer, y si no lo hacen, que echen a correr)

(No lo olvidéis, sino veréis, todo es mejor si eres grande, la la la la la la la la la la uh, si eres grande, la la la la la la la la la la uh, si eres grande, la la la la la la la la la la, si eres grande)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Justo al terminar de cantar, a Hyp le derribó una ráfaga de aire y le hizo caerse encima de Mutt y Nod.

Aang: ¡Pues esto y más os pasará si actuáis de ese modo!

Sokka: Exacto, si se os ocurre pasaros de la raya e intentar hacer daño a nuestros amigos, olvidadlo.

Zuko: Siempre estaremos cerca para protegerles, y controlaros.

Petrie: Muchas gracias chicos.

Piecito: Además Hyp, cuando tú seas mayor no serás muy grande de tamaño.

Cera: Sí, los de tú especie nunca llegan a ser grandes. Cuando nosotros crezcamos seremos mucho más grandes que tú.

Patito: Sí sí, sí sí, mucho mucho mucho más grandes.

Hyp: ¿Ah sí?, pues yo me encargaré de que no os hagáis tan grandes.

Al oír eso al equipo Avatar le entró la risa, por lo que Hyp se quedó confundido.

Zuko: Eso es imposible.

Katara: Crecer es algo natural.

Aang: No puedes detenerlo ni aunque quieras.

Hyp: ¡Pues yo lo haré!

Mutt: Eh, sí.

Nod: Nunca seréis grandes, nunca.

Pero solo hizo que se rieran aún más.

Nod: Esto es muy ridículo.

Mutt: Me está entrando mucha vergüenza.

Hyp: Bah, no les hagáis caso, podemos hacerlo.

Mutt: Esto, ¿y cómo vas a hacer eso, Hyp?

Hyp: Ay, que tonto eres, te lo voy a explicar. Primero les perseguimos, luego les cogemos, y después les hacemos daño, ¿lo ves?

Toph: Ahora es vuestra oportunidad, marchaos.

Patito: ¿Pero qué haréis vosotros?

Suki: No os preocupéis, simplemente les haremos salir corriendo.

Mientras los pequeños dinosaurios se marchaban en silencio, los jóvenes humanos ocultaron su huida.

Nod: ¿Pero Hyp, que pasa con los So Raros?

Mutt: Sí, raros son todo lo que quieras, pero con esos poderes, quizás sea mejor pensárselo de nuevo.

Hyp: ¿Qué poderes, de verdad pensáis que sepan hacer magia?

Katara: Y, ya se está pasando el arroz.

Mutt: Esto, no Hyp, no veo a nadie, a nadie, bueno excepto a los raros.

Nod: Yo también.

Hyp: ¿Qué?

Como decían sus compis, no había nadie más que los humanos.

Hyp: Vamos, ya les cogeremos.

Pero de repente Sokka y Suki les cortaron el paso.

Sokka: ¡Ah no, no lo haréis!

Suki: ¡No mientras estemos nosotros, para decir algo al respecto!

Sokka les lanzó su boomerang por sorpresa, igual que Suki hizo con sus abanicos, haciendo que los 3 salieran corriendo despavoridos.

Hyp, Mutt y Nod: (Gritan asustados y a lo loco mientras huyen de las armas arrojadizas).

Todos: (Risas).

Aang: Así aprenderán, espero.

Toph: Ahí va una recomendación del equipo Avatar para vosotros.

Zuko mirando hacia unas plantas: ¿Qué os parece?, al final Púas si se ha escondido muy bien.

Katara: Anda, todavía sigues aquí.

Púas: (Saco la cabeza y les sonrió antes comer una hoja).

Aang: Ahora que me acuerdo, Piecito dijo que la Gran Cascada había dejado de fluir de repente, debe de ser algo importante.

Toph: ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?, Hyp y sus compinches podrían volver a meterse con nuestros amigos.

Suki: Pero el asunto de la cascada parecía sobrecogedor si Piecito vino enseguida a contárnoslo.

Sokka: Busquemos a los adultos, me gustaría ver cómo han reaccionado ante esto, luego volveremos con los demás.

Katara: Púas, vete con los demás. Nosotros iremos después.

Cuando llegaron a la Gran Cascada, los adultos estaban en la orilla hablando sobre los efectos que estaba produciendo la sequía reciente por la escasez de agua: las hojas estaban marrones y secas y algunos árboles ya no tenían. Aang y sus amigos se ocultaron en unos arbustos cercanos para escuchar lo que decían.

Abuelo de Piecito: Como todos podéis ver, nuestro valle se está secando rápidamente.

Señora Coladepúas: Sí, nosotros también nos hemos dado cuenta: cada vez hay menos agua para beber.

Señor Boca Grande: Y menos hojas para comer.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya lo sé, por eso todas las manadas debemos hacer lo posible para administrar la poca agua que nos queda. Desde ahora, solamente beberemos lo necesario para sobrevivir, ni una gota más. Esperemos que la Gran Cascada vuelva a traernos agua, si no es así, tal vez tengamos que abandonar el Gran Valle.

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¿Abandonar el Gran Valle?

Señor Boca Grande: Eso jamás, es nuestro hogar.

Abuelo de Piecito: Entonces hasta que vuelva el agua, debemos hacer lo posible para no desperdiciar la poca que nos queda.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ja, los Trescuernos nunca hemos desperdiciado el agua, en cambio vosotros sí.

Señor Colademazo: ¿Nosotros, por qué dices que nosotros hacemos semejante cosa?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Porque bebéis todo lo que queréis sin pensar en los demás.

Señora Coladepúas: Pero bueno, ¿tú estás oyendo lo que dice?

Señor Colademazo: Yo he visto a Trescuernos desperdiciar el agua.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué dices?

Señor Colademazo: Os bañáis muy a menudo aunque apenas estéis sucios, y también os visto a vosotros desperdiciarla, la derramáis sin necesidad, es una vergüenza.

Señor Boca Grande: Imposible, yo nunca he hecho tal cosa.

Todos los adultos se pusieron a discutir entre ellos a alta voz, lo que puso preocupados al equipo Avatar al ver los efectos de la sequía sobre los habitantes.

Aang: Oh no, es mucho peor de lo que pensaba.

Katara: Los adultos se están poniendo histéricos.

Toph: ¿Y todo esto por el agua?

Suki: Parece que esa cascada es la principal vía del agua del valle.

Toph: Vaya, sí que es muy importante el agua aquí.

Zuko: No hay más que ver alrededor. Todo se está secando demasiado rápido.

Sokka: Ya sabemos suficiente, debemos volver con los demás.

Aang: Pero si están ahí mismo.

Aang señalaba a una charca cercana donde los pequeños dinosaurios estaban jugando con el agua.

Katara: Así que están jugando con el agua, puedo hacer el juego mucho más interesante.

Aang: Oh oh, ¡chicos cuidado!

Cera: Hola Aang, ¿qué ocurre?

Aang: ¡Vamos a tener compañía!

Katara: Conque estáis aquí ¿eh?, por lo visto no os dais cuenta de que os habéis metido en mis dominios.

Piecito: ¿Vas a jugar con nosotros?

Katara: Si así llamas a meteros en los dominios de la Señora del Agua, sí, más o menos.

Aang: (Riéndose) Oh no, hemos enfadado a la todopoderosa Señora del Agua

Cera: ¡Sí, vamos a jugar a los maestros, cuidado con la Señora del Agua!

Katara: Chicos, no sabéis con quien estáis tratando.

Aang: Venga chicos, podemos con ella.

Piecito: ¡Cuidado, aquí viene!

Katara invocando tentáculos de agua: ¡Voy a por vosotros!

Cera: No me das ningún miedo.

Aang: ¡Boo!

Katara corriendo: ¡Ah!

Aang: Ahora soy yo el que va a por ti. ¡Te pille!

Mientras estaban jugando, Aang usó un tentáculo de agua para agarrar a Katara antes de abalanzarse sobre ella, inmovilizarla y atacarla a pedorretas y besitos, haciéndole cosquillas.

Katara: (suplica sin poder evitar reírse) ¡Aang no, no por favor, me haces cosquillas!

Petrie: Mi también querer jugar a los maestros. (Habla a Zuko y Toph) ¡Eh Señor del Fuego, ¿dónde estar mí corona?!

Zuko lanzándole agua: ¡Pues aquí!

Toph: (Risas)

Petrie: Mi irme a jugar a los maestros a otro sitio, (se cae al agua).

Patito: Petrie tú eres un Volador, no un Nadador, (risas).

Petrie: Y encima tampoco ser un maestro, y menos un matón.

Hyp: ¡Pero yo sí lo soy!

Al oír eso, todos vieron a los matones encima de una roca alta sobre la charca.

Sokka: ¡Venga ya!

Suki: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Cera: Otra vez no.

Patito: Oh, no no no no.

Petrie: Ser ellos.

Hyp: ¡Enanos, ¿qué es eso de jugar en nuestra charca, eh?!

Aang: Hasta ahora he pasado de ellos, pero me están empezando a cabrear de verdad.

Zuko: ¡¿Es que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer salvo meteros con nosotros?!

Toph: ¡Nuestra paciencia tiene un límite, y se me está acabando rápido!

Nod: ¿Les damos una lección Hyp, se la damos?

Hyp: Empieza tú, Nod, (le tira a la charca).

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Katara: ¡Piecito!, (se tira sobre él para apartarle de ser aplastado por Nod).

La caída de Nod al agua hace saltar agua hacia el Señor Trescuernos.

Katara: ¡Boo!

Nod: ¡Ah!

Mutt: Hasta luego.

Hyp: Os vais a meter en un lio.

Katara: ¡Y vosotros también, y peor, cuando os cojamos! (les lanza un chorro de agua grande, aunque falla).

Hyp: Has fallado.

Katara: ¡Ya veréis cuando yo os pille!

Aunque lograron hacer huir a los matones, habían atraído la atención de los adultos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Esto no tiene la menor gracia, alguien me ha salpicado y de este modo ha malgastado un poco de agua.

Patito: Piecito, Katara, ¿os encontráis bien?

Piecito: Sí, pero creo que vamos a tener problemas.

Aang: Y con razón, (señala a los adultos).

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vuestro Piecito y los niños humanos se han atrevido a desperdiciar agua.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Qué ha ocurrido Piecito?

Piecito: Ha sido un accidente abuelo, de verdad.

Katara: Es cierto, él solo estaba en apuros y yo le puse a salvo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Creo en lo que dices, Katara. Nuestros pequeños aún no comprenden el problema del agua, el Gran Valle siempre ha cubierto todas sus necesidades.

Cera: ¿De qué están hablando los mayores, que es eso del problema del agua, es que la Gran Cascada ya no va a echar agua?

Piecito: No lo sé Cera.

Cera: Tiene que volver a echarla, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Patito: A lo mejor está cansada y tiene que descansar, ¿no Katara?

Katara: No Patito, las cascadas nunca se cansan, aquí está pasando otra cosa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tenemos que enseñar a los pequeños a usar bien la poca agua que nos queda.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Predica con el ejemplo Cuellilargo, mi Cera nunca la ha desperdiciado. Tú Piecito y los humanos son una mala influencia para ella.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Eso no es cierto!

El grupo de jóvenes se quedó perplejo ante lo dicho por el Señor Trescuernos.

Patito: ¿Qué es una influencia?

Petrie: A mí no mirarme, ¿vosotros saberlo?

Suki: Es alguien o algo que puede hacer que los demás hagan lo mismo, ya sea bueno o malo, e intencionado o sin querer.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ven Cera, no quiero que vuelvas a jugar con el pequeño Cuellilargo!

Cera: ¿Pero papa?

Abuelo de Piecito: Amigo mío, me parece que estas siendo muy injusto, ni Piecito ni sus amigos tienen la culpa, y ellos cuidan muy bien de ellos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ya, ¡he dicho que vengas, Cera!

Cera poniéndose detrás de Zuko: ¡No!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cera, soy tu padre, y sé que es lo mejor para ti.

Toph: Anda vete a casa, Cera. No lo hagas más difícil.

Cera caminó cabizbaja hacia su padre y se marcharon a casa.

Madre de Petrie: ¡Petrie, es hora de volver al nido!

Petrie: Adiós, ¡ya voy Mama!

Madre de Patito y Púas: ¡Ven Patito y tú también Púas!

Patito: No os preocupéis amigos, vosotros no sois una mala influencia, sea lo que sea eso.

Aang: Gracias Patito, buenas noches Púas.

Al final se marcharon todos los mayores, quedando solo Aang y sus amigos, Piecito y su abuelo.

Piecito: No lo comprendo abuelo, ¿por qué dice el padre de Cera que soy malo?

Abuelo de Piecito: Solo está algo confuso Piecito. A veces el miedo hace que los adultos se comporten de manera extraña.

Suki: Sí, suele pasar.

Zuko: Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver a nuestro campamento.

Toph: Pobre Cera, espero que no lo pase mal esta noche.

Por la noche se produjo una discusión en el nido de Cera.

Cera: ¡No lo comprendo, papa!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Necesitas amigos que sepan cómo comportarse, sobre todo en épocas tan difíciles como esta.

Cera: ¡Piecito es mi amigo, igual que Toph, Aang y los demás, y siempre serán mis amigos!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Cera, yo soy tú padre, y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Cera llorando: ¡Eso no es verdad, lo que pasa es que no quieres que me divierta! (se oculta en unas hierbas altas).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera, por favor, te aseguro que solo intento… soy tu padre y deseo que…oh, que niña esta!

Mientras, en el campamento del equipo Avatar, ellos también estaban hablando sobre lo ocurrido por el día.

Sokka: Lo que está claro es que esta sequía está haciendo que todos se vuelvan locos. Lo último que oímos decir al padre de Cera es que ahora todos tienen un determinado turno para beber, para intentar ahorrar el agua.

Suki: Yo he oído que los Trescuernos van a patrullar por todas las zonas con agua para asegurarse de que nadie la malgasta.

Aang: ¿Estas normas de racionamiento también nos incluyen a nosotros?

Zuko: No lo sé, pero habrá que seguirlas, es mejor que no nos metamos en sus disputas también.

Katara: Pero racionar el agua no servirá de nada si no encontramos una solución mejor, solo retrasará lo peor que le puede pasar al valle. Tenemos que encontrar el origen del problema antes de que la fuente de vida del valle desaparezca.

Sokka: Sí, ¿pero cómo? Ya hemos visto que la Gran Cascada está vacía.

Aang: Pero tendrá un lugar de origen, ¿no? Sí encontramos el origen del problema tal vez podamos reparar el flujo de agua.

Zuko: Por desgracia el agua de la cascada tiene su origen en el Misterioso Más Allá, y está prohibido ir allí, además no sabemos si la raíz del problema está cerca o muy lejos. ¿Tú qué opinas Toph?

Toph: ¿Eh?, oh lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

Aang: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Toph: No es que no me alarme esta crisis del agua, es solo que…

Katara: Estas preocupada por Cera, ¿verdad?

Toph asintiendo: Siempre pensé que su padre era un poco gruñón y orgulloso por lo que me contó, pero la forma que ha actuado hoy…

Suki: Sí, también nos hemos dado cuenta.

Sokka: Me recuerda un poco a alguien que derrotamos, sin ánimo de ofender Zuko.

Aang: ¿Te refieres a Ozai?, pero si él era peor.

Zuko: En realidad tiene razón, se parece algo a mi padre, salvo en el sentido de que es sobreprotector, y no es ofensa.

Aang bostezando: Ya veremos cómo evolucionan las cosas mañana, pero creo que hasta que esto termine, será mejor no usar el control del agua ni del fuego.

Sokka: Buena idea, hasta mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, tras haberles contado algo de lo que hablaron anoche, Aang y Katara iban montados sobre la abuela de Piecito mientras iban a despertarle.

Abuelo de Piecito: … así aprovecharemos el agua que no se encuentra en las zonas normales.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Qué os parece la idea?

Katara: Me parece bien, no es mucha pero es algo.

Aang: Solo espero que otro no haya pensado lo mismo. ¡Mira!

Katara: Allí está el dormilón.

Abuela de Piecito: Ya es hora de despertarse, pequeño, (le hace arrumacos a Piecito para despertarle).

Piecito: Pero abuela es muy temprano, y todavía tengo sueño.

Abuelo de Piecito: Tienes que levantarte si quieres beber el rocío de la mañana con nosotros.

Piecito: ¿El rocío de la mañana?

Katara: Sí, se deposita sobre las hojas durante el amanecer.

Piecito: ¿Hum, Katara, Aang, que hacéis aquí?

Aang levantando a Piecito: Vamos a acompañaros para disfrutar también de este secreto. ¿Una ayudita?

Katara le lava la cara a Piecito con agua para espabilarlo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Si nos damos prisa podremos beber el rocío antes de que el Gran Círculo suba demasiado y lo seque todo.

Piecito bostezando: Esta bien.

Al llegar a un árbol, el abuelo de Piecito cogió una hoja alta del árbol donde había una pequeña cantidad de rocío, y se la ofreció a Piecito.

Abuelo de Piecito: Toma Piecito, bebe esto, ya verás cómo lo encuentras delicioso.

Piecito trató de beber como siempre, pero cuando intentó coger la hoja, esta se rompió, y el rocío desapareció.

Piecito: Abuela, la, la, la he roto.

Abuela de Piecito: No has tenido la culpa Piecito. Las hojas de estrella están ahora muy secas y se rompen con facilidad.

Aang: Pero si el rocío estaba sobre la hoja, ¿por qué no estaba fresca?

Katara cogiendo los restos de la hoja: Porque el agua del interior de la hoja se ha evaporado, por eso el rocío no ha hecho nada.

Piecito: Abuela, ¿cuándo volverá a estar todo verde y húmedo?

Abuela de Piecito: No lo sé cariño, espero que pronto.

Aang: ¿Y qué pasará si eso no ocurre pronto?

Abuelo de Piecito: Cada vez será mucho más difícil encontrar agua, y todo se volverá tan seco como esa hoja de estrella.

Abuela de Piecito: Y además será más fácil que haya un incendio.

Piecito: ¿Un incendio?

Katara y Aang se estremecieron al oír eso.

Katara hablándole a Aang: Buen consejo el que tú dijiste anoche Cariño.

Abuela de Piecito: Por eso no debes olvidar los caminos de huida que te enseñamos.

Piecito: No te preocupes abuela, no los olvidare, descuida. También os los enseñaré a vosotros y a los demás.

Aang: Muy bien, y si ocurre recuerda que nosotros no estaremos lejos para manteneros a salvo.

Mientras Aang y Katara seguían con la familia Cuellilargo, el resto del equipo se había divido por parejas para evaluar el estado del valle en su segundo día de sequía.

Sokka: Fíjate en los árboles, Suki. Se están volviendo más secos de lo normal.

Suki: Sí, es triste. El valle está perdiendo su hermosura. En nuestro territorio las sequías siempre han sido duras, pero este lugar siempre está húmedo, por eso le afecta tan rápido.

Sokka: ¡Mira!, (señala un charco con peces atrapados, y uno intenta escapar saltando al río, pero queda varado).

Suki devolviendo los peces al río: Esto está afectando demasiado rápido a las criaturas del valle.

Sokka: También será más difícil para nosotros encontrar comida en buen estado además del agua.

En otra parte, Toph y Zuko observaban lo bajo que estaba el caudal del río, y de la presencia de una patrulla de Trescuernos al otro lado, entre los cuales se encontraba el padre de Cera.

Zuko: Esto no me gusta, ahora hay patrullas por todo el curso del río.

Toph: Sin duda se están tomando muy en serio lo de vigilar el agua. Me pregunto cómo lo estará pasando Cera.

Zuko: Como esto no mejore, esta vigilancia se acabará convirtiendo en una dictadura.

Toph: ¿Y quién dice que los Trescuernos no aprovechan su vigilancia para beber?

Zuko: No lo sabemos, pero parecen muy atentos en su cometido.

Toph: Como nosotros.

Mientras, los Cuellilargos llegaron a una zona aún verde.

Abuela de Piecito: Hemos tenido suerte.

Aang: ¿A qué se refiere?

Abuela de Piecito: Aquí todavía quedan algunas hojas de estrella verdes.

Abuelo de Piecito: Estupendo, a comer.

Piecito: ¡Sí, a comer!

Aang: Espéranos Piecito, Katara puede percibir en que hojas la humedad es más fuerte y la cantidad de agua.

Katara: Creo que tú también puedes hacerlo.

Aang: Sí, pero tú eres la mejor maestra del agua del mundo que yo conozco.

Katara se quedó colorada ante ese comentario mientras Piecito se fijó en unas hojas que estaban a su altura.

Piecito: Estas no tienen muy buena pinta, pero tengo un hambre.

Antes de que pudiera coger alguna, empezaron a llover hojas del árbol, producido por la actividad de sus abuelos al comer, e intento comer una que caía.

Aang: ¿Qué tal está, está buena?

Piecito poniendo cara de asco: (Escupe), saben fatal.

Abuelo de Piecito fijándose en unas hojas verdes: Toma Piecito, prueba estas, parecen estar más frescas.

Su abuelo le acerca la rama con hojas a Piecito.

Piecito: Muchas gracias abuelo.

Abuela de Piecito: Vamos Piecito, comételas.

Piecito: Pero, ¿y vosotros qué, no queréis alguna?

Abuela de Piecito: Gracias Piecito, pero el abuelo y yo estamos bien.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, y tú aún tienes que crecer. Necesitas la mejor comida que consigamos encontrar.

Piecito poniéndose a comer: Vale, está bien.

Katara: ¿Te has fijado en cómo Piecito les ha ofrecido parte de las hojas a sus abuelos?

Aang: Sí, no hay nadie como él.

Katara: Eso no es cierto, de hecho, se parece mucho a ti.

Piecito: Estaban ricas pero me han dado un poco de sed, ¿cuándo nos toca beber?

Abuela de Piecito: Nuestro turno para beber será cuando el Gran Círculo toque la montaña humeante.

Katara: El nuestro es justo al anochecer, cuando el aire está más húmedo.

Aang: Pero si tienes sed, supongo que puedes echar un trago ahora, después de todo nadie ha dicho que los niños tengan que sufrir las mismas restricciones que los adultos.

Katara: Eso sí es verdad.

Abuelo de Piecito: No había caído en eso, buena idea Aang.

Piecito: ¡Qué bien, agua!

Pero cuando fueron al río para beber, se encontraron con el señor Trescuernos haciendo guardia.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No es vuestro turno para beber, Cuellilargos, ni tampoco el vuestro.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿A qué viene eso de que no es nuestro turno?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Acordamos que todas las manadas tuvieran su turno para beber de la charca de agua.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, es cierto, lo acordamos, pero no creía que eso incluyera a los pequeños.

Katara: Tiene razón, esa medida no es justa para ellos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No hay justicia que valga cuando se trata de sobrevivir.

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Ser Duro-Standing Tough-Título original).

(Si la vida es dura, tienes que ser duro, tienes que seguir con vida)

(Si el camino es duro, más duro tú serás, que tú familia sobreviva)

(Dando vueltas vueltas en círculos, preguntándote que puedes hacer. Dejadme ser, la voz de la razón, o tú, o tú, o tú)

(Cuando las cosas nos van muy mal, hay que ser duro)

(Podemos perder todo lo que es nuestro, si esto dura mucho)

(No te quedes ahí sentado, no oyes lo que te digo. Y nada de lágrimas ni de suspiros. Hay que ser duro)

(Recuerdo lo que decía mi padre, levanta y lucha, no mires atrás, me convirtió en lo que soy. Estoy aquí, y soy duro)

(Cuando los tiempos son más duros, más duro tú serás)

(Te crees muy listo, tienes que serlo, más de lo que has sido jamás)

(Decís porque, preocuparse, de una familia, soy el padre. Seré el responsable de que hay agua para todos. Por eso soy duro)

(Soy duro, hay que ser duro, ¿no os gusta?, duro)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Al terminar la canción y que los mayores continuaran su conversación, Katara le llamó la atención a Aang, pues había estado siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

Aang: Huy, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.

Entonces Cera les llamó desde unos árboles.

Cera: Chicos, venid aquí, deprisa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Nos has juzgado mal, Trescuernos.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Solamente estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer.

Abuela de Piecito: Pues estas llegando demasiado lejos.

Aang, Piecito y Katara se reunieron con Cera.

Aang: Cera, ¿dónde has estado?, Toph ha estado muy preocupada por ti.

Cera: Ya lo suponía. ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con los mayores?, se están comportando como críos.

Aang: ¡Eh, nosotros los críos jamás nos comportamos muy mal, y así menos, nunca!

Katara: Tranquilo Aang, ya sabemos a lo que se refiere Cera. A veces los mayores se portan peor que los niños.

Cera: Yo creo que la culpa la tiene la Gran Cascada, si hubiera más agua no estaría pasando nada de esto.

Piecito: ¡Eso es Cera!

Cera: ¿El qué?

Piecito: El agua, si encontramos agua los mayores dejaran de estar enfadados.

Katara: Es muy posible.

Cera: Excepto mi padre, él siempre está enfadado.

Piecito: Sí, es un poco cascarrabias, pero seguro que actúa así porque le preocupa lo del agua.

Aang: Tal vez, en fin. Vamos a por Petrie, Patito, Púas y los demás y marchémonos a buscar agua.

Abuelo de Piecito: Solo sería una pequeña excepción.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, tenemos que ser firmes.

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Es que no podemos estar de acuerdo en nada?

Todos se reunieron en secreto en las profundidades del bosque con el resto de sus amigos al caer la noche.

Toph abrazando a Cera: ¡Cera, como me alegro de ver que estas aquí!, ¿Cómo estás?

Cera: Tranquilos chicos, estoy mejor ahora.

Suki: Bueno, ¿estamos todos?

Patito: Sí sí sí, estamos todos aquí.

Zuko: ¿Segura?, porque somos 10, así que nos falta alguien.

Patito: Oh no, todos no. ¿Dónde está Púas?

Sokka: A mí no me lo preguntes Patito, no es mi hermano.

Patito: ¡Eh Púas, ¿dónde estás hermanito?!

De repente oyeron unos ruidos extraños.

Petrie asustado: ¿Qué ser eso?, sonar como un monstruo.

Patito: No te preocupes Petrie, no es un monstruo. Es Púas.

Toph: ¿Púas?

Patito: Es el ruido que hace al dormir. Venid aquí, os lo enseñare. (Les muestra donde esta Púas dormido), ¿lo veis? Jajajaja.

Aang: Jajaja, es cierto Patito.

Patito intentando despertar a Púas: Arriba dormilón, no es hora de estar durmiendo, es hora de levantarse.

Petrie intentando abrir el ojo de Púas: Despertar ya, vamos Púas.

Parece que el acto de Petrie tiene efecto.

Petrie: Hala, ya estar despierto.

Pero de repente, Púas cogió a Petrie y se volvió a dormir.

Petrie apretujado: Ya estar dormido.

Patito sacando a Petrie: ¡Púas, no!

Petrie salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Zuko.

Zuko: ¿Te encuentras bien, Petrie?

Petrie: Este Púas dormir como un niño.

Suki: Normal, eso es lo que es él.

Piecito: Hay que despertarle, necesitamos toda la ayuda para buscar agua.

Sokka: Exacto. Las medidas para ahorrar el agua están empeorando las cosas, ha llegado el momento de pasar a la acción.

Petrie: ¿Agua?, sí, mí también buscar agua.

Esto último que dijo Petrie despertó a Púas, que se puso a lamerle contento.

Petrie: ¡Quieto Púas, que mí todavía no encontrarla!

Katara: No te preocupes Púas, estoy segura de que la encontraremos.

Cera: Más nos vale, porque si nuestros padres siguen enfadados mucho tiempo voy a ponerme a gritar.

Toph: Cera, me has leído el pensamiento.

Patito: Yo también me pondré a gritar.

Petrie: Petrie gritar muy bien, (imita a un gorila).

Todos: (Risas).

Suki: ¿Tú también gritaras, Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Aang: Pues eso es muy bueno para quitar estrés y quedarte a gusto.

Todos se pusieron en marcha gritando de forma graciosa. Tiempo después empezaron la búsqueda de agua.

Petrie: ¿Y cómo nosotros encontrar agua Piecito?

Piecito: Muy fácil, olfateándola.

Toph: ¿Con la nariz?

Sokka: Recuerda que el olfato de los dinosaurios es más desarrollado que el nuestro.

Katara: Pues yo intentaré sentir alguna fuente de agua a través de la luna.

Patito: Oh, eso es estupendo también, sí sí sí.

Todos los dinosaurios se pusieron a olfatear para encontrar algún rastro de agua. En una ocasión, Púas olfateo tan fuerte que atrajo a Petrie a su nariz.

Petrie: No olfatear tan fuerte, ¿vale Púas?

Púas: (Asiente).

Zuko: Va a ser una noche muy larga.

Cera al oír reír a Patito: Esto es muy serio Patito.

Patito: Sí claro Cera, ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

El grupo de amigos prosiguió su búsqueda por la noche. A la mañana siguiente se repetía lo mismo de siempre. Un Coladepúas (Stegosaurus) se acercó al río aprovechando que no había patrullas cerca para beber, pero de repente se presentó el señor Trescuernos amenazante y rugiendo.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡No te toca beber, fuera, largo de aquí!

Tras echar al Coladepúas, volvió a su vigía. Mientras que el grupo no parecía haber tenido éxito en su búsqueda nocturna.

Sokka cansado: Nos hemos pasado toda la noche buscando agua sin éxito.

Toph cansada: Es una pena que mis pies no sean buenos para esto, y ya los tengo agotados.

Patito: Chicos, tengo la nariz cansada de tanto olfatear.

Cera: Pues yo estoy tan sedienta que me bebería un lago.

Piecito: Yo también si encontráramos uno.

Katara: Me gustaría poder hacer algo más.

Aang: No entiendo porque dices eso Katara, eres la mejor controladora de agua del mundo.

Katara: Ese es el problema, que solo puedo controlar el agua, no crearla de la nada o algo parecido. Y eso sí que sería de gran ayuda ahora mismo.

Petrie: Que curioso, mi estar oliendo agua pero no ver nada de agua.

Todos levantaron el ánimo al oír como si algo salpicara agua.

Aang: ¡¿Habéis oído un chapuzón?!

Todos: ¡Sí, agua!

Todos se metieron en un lago justo al lado de donde estaban y empezaron a beber, bañarse y jugar con el agua.

Piecito: Que rica.

Cera: Que buena, está riquísima.

Patito: Sí sí, el agua es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, sí sí sí sí.

Katara: Chicos, al oíros decir esas cosas tan bonitas me alegra mucho ser una maestra del agua.

Petrie: Y poder beber la que queramos sin que nadie gritarnos.

Todos se rieron cuando Petrie resbaló y se cayó al agua. Lo que no sabían es que alguien les había seguido.

Hyp: Ahí están esos, y mirad lo que han encontrado para nosotros.

Nod: Sí.

Mutt: ¿Qué es?

Hyp saliendo de entre las hierbas altas: Hola enanos y So Raros, ya podéis despediros del agua.

Katara escupiendo agua: ¡Imposible!

Aang: ¡No puede ser!

Toph: ¡No fastidies, tiene que ser una broma!

Patito: ¿Por qué, es que se va a ir a alguna parte?

Hyp: No, pero vosotros sí.

Nod: El agua es ahora nuestra.

Mutt: Así que dádnosla.

Petrie: ¿Dárosla?, si mí ya tenerla en el estómago.

Sokka: ¡Jamás, el agua es de todos!

Zuko: ¡¿Pero tú que te has creído?, en estos tiempos difíciles hay que compartir lo que tenemos, no competir por ello!

Patito: Sí, ¿por qué razón no queréis compartirla?

Hyp: Porque no compartimos nada con nadie, ¿verdad?

Mutt: Esto, no, nunca.

Nod: Con nadie.

Hyp: Así que os lo advierto renacuajos, como le habléis a alguien de esta agua, lo vais a pasar muy muy mal.

Suki: ¡¿Nos estas amenazando?!

Toph: ¡Nunca, si no compartís el agua entonces no tendréis ni una sola gota!

Aang: ¡Ya estoy harto de vosotros, trio de gamberros! ¡Que no se os pase por la cabeza pelear con nosotros porque no podéis vencernos!

Katara: ¡Bien dicho, porque conocemos habilidades que os harían temblar!

Piecito: ¡Vamos a contarlo, y será mejor que no intentes impedirlo!

Sokka: Eh, creo que no ha sido buena idea decir eso último.

Al momento todos empezaron a correr para escapar de los matones, aunque les pisaban los talones.

Piecito: ¡Corred!

Hyp: ¡No podemos dejar que lo cuenten!

Cera deteniéndose: Pero bueno, ¿por qué estoy huyendo?, si yo no le tengo miedo a esos. Vamos Toph, enseñémosles lo que pasa al buscar problemas, ¡Ay!, ¿y a que viene esto?

Toph y Púas agarraron a Cera por la cola.

Toph: Créeme Cera, a mí también me gustaría darles una lección, pero este no es el momento de luchar. No es el modo correcto para hacer las cosas ahora.

Petrie: Tener razón, tener que contar a los mayores lo del agua.

Por suerte, los matones les perdieron de vista.

Nod: ¿Dónde se han metido Hyp, dónde están?

Hyp: Si supiera donde están no les estaría buscando.

Nod: Sí.

Mutt a unas flores: Sí, bobo.

Pero cometió un gran error, ya que de la flor salió un enorme avispón enojado con malas intenciones, haciendo que los matones se pusieran a huir para que no les picara.

Piecito: ¡Seguid corriendo!

Suki: ¿Nos siguen persiguiendo?

Petrie: Mí no saber, tener demasiado miedo para mirar.

Toph: No os preocupéis chicos, los hemos dejado atrás.

Aang: Sigamos por si acaso.

Entonces llegaron a un árbol caído que hacía de puente, lo que preocupo a Toph.

Toph: ¡Oh no!

Al verla a punto de caerse, Púas se apresuró a agarrarla a pesar de caer junto a ella y Patito hacia atrás.

Patito: ¡Púas, estas yendo en dirección contraria!

Al bajar del tronco, Púas recogió a Toph y a Patito.

Toph: Muchas gracias de nuevo, Púas, (le da un beso). Podemos ir por debajo, da a la otra punta del tronco, seguidme.

Patito: Eso es, ahora vas estupendamente.

Se reunieron con los demás al otro lado.

Zuko: Esperad, ¿por qué vamos por aquí Piecito?

Cera: Es verdad, estamos cansados y este camino es muy duro.

Piecito: Porque este es el camino más corto para volver con los mayores.

Sokka: Y a los matones les costará seguirnos.

Toph: Oh, ¿tenemos que ir por otro tronco?

Katara: No pasa nada Toph, ¿hay alguna manera de que no te pongas nerviosa?

Piecito: Ven, súbete a mí.

Toph: Gracias Piecito, eres todo un caballero.

Pero cuando Piecito piso una rama podrida, esta se rompió y toda la pandilla estuvo a punto de caerse. Por suerte, Suki saco su espada y la clavó en el tronco mientras sujetaba a Sokka, y él al resto, pero el peso hizo que la rama se destrozará aún más y todos cayeran. Como no se hicieron daño, Piecito, seguido por los demás fue a ver lo que había al otro lado de un paso de rocas. Lo que vieron les dejó impresionados.

Toph: ¿Qué es lo que estamos mirando?

Patito: Es el Misterioso Más Allá.

Petrie: Y tener agua, muchísima.

Sokka: Mirad allí. Amigos, creo que hemos encontrado la raíz del problema.

Aang: Esa zona parece devastada y está llena de cráteres. Parece que fueron hechos por…

Suki: Sí, meteoritos.

Zuko: Los mismos de la lluvia que vimos.

Toph: A ver si lo adivino. El río gigante que llevaba el agua de la Gran Cascada estaba dentro de la zona donde impactaron los meteoritos, y los derrumbes han bloqueado el caudal del río, ¿es así?

Piecito: Exacto, las rocas voladoras provocaron avalanchas en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Cera: Sí, y esas avalanchas han bloqueado la llegada de nuestra agua.

Katara: Vamos, los mayores sabrán lo que hay que hacer.

Mientras se dirigían a reunirse con los adultos, una tormenta se acercaba al valle, trayendo consigo mucho viento y rayos.

Aang: ¡Hey, cuidado Petrie! No vayas a salir volando así.

Petrie agarrándose al cayado de Aang: Sí Aang, ser mal tiempo para volar.

Aang: Sí, parece que se avecina una tormenta.

Zuko: No me gusta la pinta de esas nubes. Si es una tormenta eléctrica me temo lo peor.

Pero los temores de Zuko se hicieron realidad, cuando un rayo cayó sobre un árbol, incendiándolo en el acto.

Toph alarmada: ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?, no me ha gustado nada ese sonido!

Katara: ¡Fuego, deprisa corred!

Sokka: ¡Cuidado!

Pero el árbol en llamas les cortó el paso.

Piecito: ¡Venid por aquí, conozco otro camino!

Todos se pusieron a correr en la dirección que iba Piecito, porque el fuego se propagaba a gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en un incendio forestal. Aang y Zuko usaban el control del fuego para eliminar las llamas cercanas y frenar el avance del fuego, aunque era inútil.

Aang: ¡No funciona, ¿por qué no podemos eliminar el incendio con nuestros poderes?!

Zuko: ¡El ambiente está demasiado seco, eso hace que el fuego avance por todas partes demasiado rápido!

Katara: ¡¿No podéis con el incendio?!

Aang: ¡Es un incendio descontrolado, con esto el poder del fuego no es de mucha ayuda!

Zuko: ¡Debemos avisar a los adultos!

Todos se dirigieron hacia el río, donde los adultos seguían con el control de beber agua.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ya está bien, has bebido suficiente por hoy!

Abuelo de Piecito: El Trescuernos se está poniendo demasiado mandón.

Abuela de Piecito: Estoy de acuerdo.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, abuela!

Cera: ¡Papa!

Suki: ¡Fuego, hay fuego en el valle!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Estáis seguros, chicos?

Piecito: Sí abuelo, está en el paso de las 2 rocas.

Aang usando el control del aire posándose en un árbol: Mirad hacia el humo.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sí, desde aquí se puede ver el fuego perfectamente.

Señor Coladepúas: ¿El paso de las 2 rocas?

Señora Colademazo: Esta cerca de aquí.

Señor Colademazo: Tenemos que huir.

Abuelo de Piecito: No os preocupéis, os conduciré a un lugar seguro.

Padre de Cera (Topps): No, lo hare yo, estarán más a salvo si me siguen a mí.

Sokka hablando bajo: Yo lo dudo mucho.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Por aquí, venga!

Aang: ¡No, eso es un gran error! Por ahí os pondréis a favor del viento y el fuego os acabara alcanzando.

Abuelo de Piecito: Aang tiene razón, tenemos que ir justo en dirección contraria.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Vosotros haced lo que queráis, Cera y yo iremos por aquí, ¡ven Cera!

Cera: Pero papa...

Padre de Cera (Topps): Los demás pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero tú eres mi hija y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Cera: Yo, yo…

Suki: Anda Cera, ve, no lo pongas más difícil.

Mientras Cera se iba junto a su padre, todos temían que si lo que dijo Aang era cierto, podría ocurrirles algo.

Patito: Amigos, esto no me gusta nada de nada, no no no no.

Katara: A mí tampoco, ya sabemos que es su padre, pero os mentiría si no os digo que no me quedo tranquila con Cera yendo por el camino que va su padre.

Toph: Pues ya somos 2, creo que el señor Trescuernos es a veces demasiado tozudo y orgulloso.

Piecito: Abuela, abuelo, ¿no podéis detenerlos?

Abuelo de Piecito: Me voy detrás de ellos por si acaso.

Aang: Yo voy con usted, si el fuego les alcanza podrían necesitar mi ayuda.

Petrie: ¿Seguro que tú estarás bien?

Aang guiñándoles un ojo: Créeme, no soy el Avatar por nada. Tened cuidado todos, quedaos con Piecito.

Abuela: Bien. Piecito, tú y los demás venid conmigo. Guiare a los demás a un lugar seguro.

Piecito: ¿Qué va a ser de los otros que viven en el valle, que les va a pasar?

Abuela de Piecito: Usarán las vías de escape que tengan más cerca, y ahora vamos. ¡Que todo el mundo me siga, los pequeños primero!

Y así, todos los dinosaurios siguieron a la abuela de Piecito y a los pequeños dinosaurios y humanos en su huida del fuego. Pero la situación no era la misma para Cera y su padre, ya que el fuego les alcanzaba. Llegaron hasta una pendiente, y por lo cerca que estaba el fuego Cera tuvo que intentar saltar al otro lado, pero acabó resbalando y sepultada bajo un montón de rocas.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Cera!

Tras sacarla continuaron su huida con el fuego pisándoles los talones. Aunque las cosas también se torcieron de repente para la manada que guiaba la abuela de Piecito.

Piecito: ¡Abuela, ¿qué ocurre?!

Abuela de Piecito: El humo es demasiado denso, tendrás que guiarnos tú.

Piecito: Pero si yo… Está bien, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, voy a necesitar ayuda.

Sokka: ¿Podemos ayudar en algo?

Piecito: Sí, el camino debe estar libre de obstáculos. Toph, tú eres la única que puede ver bien ahora mismo, ¿podrás mostrarnos el camino?

Toph: Desde luego.

Piecito: Esta bien, ¡seguidme!

Patito: Piecito, los mayores no pueden verte bien, no pueden verte.

Piecito: Pero pueden oírnos. Chicos, si podéis hacer algo para apartar el humo, hacedlo.

Sokka: ¡Intentad seguir nuestras voces!

Suki: ¡Y no perdáis de vista al que va delante de vosotros!

Zuko: ¡Mantened la cabeza agachada!

Katara: ¡Ya estamos cerca, continuad!

Toph: ¡Es por aquí, rápido!

Mientras Cera y su padre se veían cada vez más rodeados por las llamas buscando una vía segura.

Cera: ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues claro que lo estoy.

Pero el fuego llego más allá de lo que creían, pues se tropezaron con un muro enorme bloqueándoles el paso.

Cera asustada: ¡Papa!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Ven por aquí hija!

Pero hacia donde giraron también les cortó el paso el fuego.

Cera: (Gritos de terror).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡No!

Al intentar volver por donde vinieron, un árbol en llamas cayó y les bloqueó la salida.

Cera: ¡Estamos atrapados!

Pero entonces se vio una luz creciente blanca que se acercaba, y el fuego actuaba de forma anómala.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Qué es eso?

Cuando estuvo muy cerca aquella luz, vieron como Aang, en su estado Avatar, lanzó una enorme corriente de viento (un rayo de aire o de viento) que desvanecía las llamas.

Cera: ¡Es Aang, estamos salvados!

Padre de Cera (Topps) desconcertado: ¿Puede hacer eso?

Cera sonriente: Eso y más papa.

Tras aclarecer el lugar, Aang atrajo hacia él la mayoría de las llamas que rodeaban a los Trescuernos y las agrupó en una enorme bola que disparó hacia las montañas.

Aang: ¡Por aquí, Señor Cuellilargo, los he encontrado!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Trescuernos, venid por aquí!

El anciano Cuellilargo derribó un árbol sobre las llamas, creando un puente para que Cera y su padre cruzaran al otro lado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¡Corre, corre!

Mientras los 3 dinosaurios corrían del fuego, Aang iba delante apartando el humo con una barrera de aire. Cuando se metieron en el humo, creó un escudo de viento alrededor de él y los saurios mientras se alejaban a las laderas del borde del valle.

Aang: (Suspira), lo hemos conseguido (empieza a toser).

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Estás bien, que te ocurre?

Aang tosiendo: Creo que he tragado mucho humo mientras escapábamos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Súbete aquí, has hecho más que suficiente, (usa la cola para subir a Aang a su lomo).

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Te encuentras bien hija?

Cera: Sí papa.

Abuelo de Piecito: Sigamos, y trata de respirar despacio Aang, eso te ayudará a eliminar el humo que llevas dentro.

Aang: Vale, (tose).

Mientras en la zona segura en las fronteras del valle, Piecito y sus amigos solo podían ver con tristeza como las llamas devoraban el valle.

Suki: Es horrible.

Sokka: No quiero hacer esto más duro, ¿pero no os recuerda a una escena similar en nuestro mundo?

Katara: Por desgracia sí.

Toph: ¿Te refieres al día del cometa?

Zuko: Sí, el mismo.

Toph sintiendo algo: Bueno, no todo va a ser malas noticias.

Piecito: ¿Eh?, ¡abuelo, Aang!

Katara: ¡Estáis bien!

Lo que Toph sintió era que el abuelo de Piecito, Aang, Cera y su padre habían llegado.

Abuela de Piecito: Lo habéis conseguido, estaba muy preocupada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Ya ha pasado todo, tranquilízate.

Aang: (Al bajar del abuelo de Piecito, fue a abrazar a Katara), ¿estáis todos bien?

Katara: Sí, lo logramos, has conseguido traer a Cera sana y salva.

Cera: Gracias por venir a por nosotros.

Aang: De nada (tose).

Sokka: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Aang: Trague mucho humo cuando veníamos hasta aquí.

Katara: Lo mejor será que descanses y respires despacio.

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Cómo están los demás?

Abuela de Piecito: Todo el mundo llegó hasta aquí sano y salvo, gracias a Piecito y a sus amigos.

Patito: Sí sí sí, gracias a Piecito.

Piecito: En realidad nuestros amigos humanos hicieron la mayor parte, sobre todo tú Toph. De no ser por ti no habríamos llegado aquí.

Toph colorada y algo tímida: Oh jejeje, no ha sido nada, me gusta ser de gran ayuda a los demás.

Suki: Bueno, la verdad es que tenemos mucha suerte.

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Suerte, como puedes decir que tenemos suerte cuando nuestro valle se ha quemado? Estábamos sin agua y ahora además estamos sin hogares, todo se ha perdido.

Sokka: No todo se ha perdido Señor Trescuernos, todavía tienes a Cera.

Suki: Y tú sigues vivo para poder seguir cuidando de ella.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Es cierto, tenéis toda la razón, gracias Cuellilargo. Y a ti también Aang, siento mucho haber dicho que tú y los tuyos eráis una mala influencia para Cera, estaba equivocado sobre vosotros. ¿Podrás perdonar a este viejo Trescuernos y darle una nueva oportunidad?

Aang: Por supuesto, después de todo es mi deber como Avatar.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Desde luego, no hay duda de que te importa más las vidas de los demás, que la tuya propia.

Abuelo de Piecito: En efecto, eres un niño muy especial, igual que Piecito y sus amigos, nuestros pequeños. Y somos muy afortunados de tenerte con nosotros.

Señor Coladepúas: Pero el Trescuernos dice la verdad.

Madre de Patito y Púas: No tenemos hogar.

Señor Colademazo: Ya nunca más podremos volver al Gran Valle.

Patito: No volver nunca al Gran Valle, oh no.

Piecito: El agua, hemos olvidado contarles lo del agua.

Sokka: ¡Ay va, es cierto, nos habíamos olvidado por el incendio!

Aang: ¡Escuchad todo el mundo, hemos encontrado agua (sigue tosiendo)!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¿Agua?

Abuela de Piecito: ¿Dónde chicos?

Zuko: Embalsada.

Petrie: Detrás de Gran Cascada.

Cera: Las rocas voladoras tienen la culpa.

Suki: Cuando chocaron bloquearon el curso del río que alimentaba la cascada, al provocar grandes avalanchas.

Patito: Sí sí sí sí.

Abuela de Piecito: Eso significa, que el agua está atascada en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Señor Nadador: ¿El Misterioso Más Allá?

Señor Coladepúas: No podemos ir allí, es muy peligroso.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Pues claro que es peligroso, pero ahora ya no hay lugares seguros, tenemos que ir allí a liberar el agua.

Aang: Hum, si consiguiéramos llegar al atasco, yo podría usar el poder del Avatar para liberar el agua, y de paso llevarla al valle y apagar el incendio. Así podríamos volver todos.

Toph: Esa es una gran idea Aang, cuando antes lo hagamos mejor.

Sokka: No tan rápido, un lugar con tanta cantidad de agua atraerá a muchas más criaturas además de nosotros.

Abuelo de Piecito: Es cierto, seguro que en el Misterioso Más Allá hay Dentiagudos.

Cuando oyeron la palabra tabú, Púas volvió a meter la cabeza en el suelo y Aang expulsó de una vez todo el humo que tragó hacia sus amigos sin querer, dejándolos negros.

Aang: Es verdad, no había pensado en los dinosaurios carnívoros. (Mira como han quedado sus amigos por el humo y no puede evitar reírse), hay que ver como os habéis puesto.

Patito: No me gustan nada los Dentiagudos, no no no no. Tienen los dientes muy afilados.

Abuela de Piecito: De todos modos habrá que hacer algo. Tenemos que idear un plan para liberar el agua.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Yo tengo un plan.

Señor Colademazo: Espero que no sea como el plan de huida del incendio.

Ante ese comentario, el Señor Trescuernos rugió.

Abuela de Piecito: Por favor, no es momento para discutir.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Al menos yo tenía un plan.

El Señor Colademazo respondió de la misma manera, haciendo que la abuela de Piecito se interpusiera entre los 2.

Abuela de Piecito: ¡Ya basta, os estáis comportando como niños!

Aang: ¿Otra vez esa estúpida expresión?

Petrie: Sí, nosotros no hacer nada de eso.

Zuko al ver discutir a los mayores: Ya estamos otra vez.

Toph: Y que lo digas, mejor pasamos de esto.

Katara: ¿Es que no pueden estar sin discutir en estas situaciones?

Aang: Shh chicos, bajad la voz. Mirad quienes están arriba, a lo mejor podemos escuchar lo que estén hablando ellos.

Justo donde apuntaba Aang estaban los 3 matones, que escuchaban sobre lo que hablaban los mayores.

Hyp: Tenemos que procurar llegar al agua antes de que todos esos la llenen de babas.

Nod nervioso: Pero ya has oído a los mayores Hyp, ¿qué hay de los Dentiagudos?

Hyp: ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

Nod: Pues, díselo tú, Mutt.

Mutt nervioso: ¿Qué?, ah, bueno, son malos, sí, y dan mucho miedo. Deberías tenerles tanto miedo como nosotros.

Hyp: ¿Yo?, yo no le tengo miedo a nada.

Nod: Eso no es verdad.

Hyp: ¡Claro que lo es!

Nod: Tuviste miedo de las rocas voladoras.

Hyp: Eso no es cierto. Yo solo corrí porque corristeis vosotros, no quería que os sintierais estúpidos.

Esa última frase no les hizo gracia a Mutt y Nod.

Mutt: ¿Qué?

Nod: ¡Entonces demuéstralo!

Hyp: De acuerdo, lo demostrare. Me iré a beber esa agua tan rica, mientras vosotros, miedicas, os quedáis aquí.

Nod: Oye, yo no soy un miedica.

Mutt: No, ni yo tampoco.

Nod: Entonces, ¡Hyp espera!

Mutt: Esto, ¡sí espéranos!

Los 3 dinosaurios adolescentes se pusieron en marcha hacia el agua que estaba en el Misterioso Más Allá, algo que notaron los pequeños y el equipo Avatar.

Suki: ¿Pero qué están haciendo?

Toph: Esos chicos son bobos, ¿es que no han oído lo que se ha dicho de los Dentiagudos?

Piecito: Pues parece que no.

Cera: Bueno, si los devoran, se lo tendrán merecido.

Patito: ¡Cera, no está bien decir eso!

Cera: Me da exactamente igual, se lo merecen.

Katara: Mira Cera, a mí tampoco me caen bien los gamberros, pero por más que lo deseemos está mal pensar este tipo de cosas.

Piecito: No sé qué pensaréis vosotros, pero yo creo que debemos hacer algo.

Sokka: ¿Cómo qué?

Piecito: Como decirles a sus padres a donde van.

Zuko: No te molestes Piecito, no creo que vaya a servir de mucho. Los adultos están demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ellos.

Aang: Entonces tendremos que detenerlos nosotros.

Cera: ¿Quieres que los detengamos?

Petrie: ¿Nosotros?

Patito: No les caemos bien, seguro que no nos hacen caso.

Piecito: Ya sé que son más grandes.

Toph: Pero no son tan listos como nosotros.

Piecito: De todos modos tenemos que ayudarles.

Petrie: ¿Pero por qué?

(Momento Canta con Nosotros, Canción: Niños Como Tú-Kids Like Us-Título original).

(Ellos tienen sus problemas como tú y yo, son grandes y no lo parecen, es así)

(Son fuertes y más altos, y siempre hablan de más, pues claro que ellos son así, son niños como tú)

(Ellos tienen padres que les dicen que hay que hacer, tienen pies, colas y cuernos, y bocas también)

(Y cuando tienen miedo, se quieren escapar, aunque ellos son muy duros, son niños como tú)

Cera: Es demasiado peligroso.

Patito: Sí que lo es.

Cera: Y son malos.

Petrie: Son muy muy malos.

(Tal vez cuando uno es grande hay que demostrar, que no se teme a nada, que nada te va a asustar)

(Pero solo son chicos, necesitan confiar)

(Tenemos que traerlos, ellos solos no están, solo son niños, como tú)

(Fin de Momento Canta con Nosotros).

Piecito: Yo voy a intentar detenerlos (empieza a ir tras los gamberros), vosotros haced lo que queráis.

Aang: Pues yo voy con Piecito, ¿alguien más se apunta?, (va tras Piecito).

Cera en tono chistoso: ¡El último en seguir a Piecito y Aang es un cobardica!

Petrie: Mí no ser cobardica.

Patito: ¡Espéranos, nosotros tampoco somos cobardicas!

Zuko: (Se ríe un poco) Hay que admitirlo, con estos niños nunca te aburres.

Suki: Sí es cierto, por eso son los mejores.

Sokka: En fin, allá vamos otra vez.

Toph: ¡A la aventura!

Katara: ¡Esperadnos, no os escapareis de nosotros tan fácilmente!

Mientras el grupo fue tras los gamberros, Hyp y sus amigos se habían adentrado en una zona siniestra llena de esqueletos de dinosaurios y agua cenagosa.

Nod preocupado: ¿Estás seguro de que por aquí se va al agua, Hyp?

Hyp: Claro que estoy seguro. Solo que estoy siguiendo este camino para que no nos tropecemos con ningún Dentiagudo.

Mutt se llevó un buen susto cuando se resbaló y vio su cara reflejada en el agua pantanosa, y muy feo.

Mutt asustado: ¡Esperadme! ¡Por favor chicos, esperadme! (Estaba al borde de una roca intentando mantener el equilibrio).

Hyp: Deja de hacer el tonto Mutt, esto es fácil.

Esta vez era Hyp el que estaba a punto de caerse del borde de una roca, hasta que vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Hyp: ¿Eh, que os parece eso? Una pequeña charca y es toda enterita para mí. Podréis beber un poco, si es que os dejo algo. ¡Agua!

Hyp se lanzó en bomba a la charca y empezó a beber, pero algo más ocurrió a continuación que no esperaba: se quedó atrapado en la charca y comenzaba a hundirse poco a poco. Se había metido en un pozo de arenas movedizas.

Hyp alarmado: ¿Eh?, ¡me estoy hundiendo, me estoy hundiendo! ¡No os quedéis ahí, sacadme!

Mutt: Esto, sí.

Nod: Claro Hyp, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Mutt: Ni idea, no sé qué se hace en un caso de estos.

Hyp asustado: ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! ¡Socorro, socorro!

Por suerte sus gritos de auxilio llegaron de inmediato a los chicos que estaban muy cerca.

Katara: ¿Oís eso?

Piecito: ¡Ese es Hyp!

Aang: ¡Esta en apuros!

Sokka: ¡Vamos!

Fueron corriendo a donde Hyp estaba hundiéndose.

Hyp aterrado: ¡Sacadme de aquí, sacadme de aquí!

Nod: ¡Sácale tú!

Mutt: ¿Y si también me hundo?

Nod: ¡Entonces te sacaré yo!

Mutt: ¿Y si también te hundes tú?

Piecito: ¡Mirad, se ha metido en arenas tragonas!

Zuko: No hace falta preguntar qué significa eso.

Toph a Hyp: ¡Son arenas movedizas, deja de moverte, a menos que quieras hundirte más deprisa!

Sokka: Tenemos que sacarlo, poneos todos en fila.

Hyp dejó de moverse quedándose como una estatua. Tuvo mucha complicación porque un bicho se posó en su nariz y solo pudo soplar para que se fuera, hasta que Petrie le agarró de la nariz.

Petrie: ¡Atentos, cuando mí decir tirar, tirad!

Todos tiraban en fila para sacar a Hyp de las arenas movedizas.

Hyp: ¡Eh, que me estáis haciendo daño!

Petrie: Mí perdón.

Hyp fue arrastrado hacia el fondo y Petrie trató de agarrarle.

Aang: ¡Petrie no!

Katara: ¡Aang conmigo, vamos a sacarlos de ahí de inmediato! ¡Chicos, subidlos a la superficie, rápido!

Patito: ¡Tirad!

Cuando los niños sacaron a Petrie y una parte de la cabeza de Hyp a la superficie, Aang y Katara usaron el control del agua para terminar de sacarle.

Mutt sorprendido: Vaya, eso ha sido increíble.

Nod: ¿Estas, estas bien Hyp?

Hyp: Pues claro que estoy bien, nunca he dejado de estarlo.

Toph: Caramba, hay que ver que desagradecido.

Cera: ¡Sí, te hemos ayudado y tú lo sabes!

Hyp: Yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, ni ahora ni nunca.

Patito: Pero todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento, todos.

Hyp: ¡Ja!, ah… (Empieza a tener miedo), ayuda.

Hyp se escondió detrás del equipo Avatar por algo que vieron todos de inmediato, una parte del grupo de los adultos había llegado.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ahí están los chicos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Piecito, este no es un buen sitio para ponerse a explorar. No os habéis dado cuenta de que os adentrabais en el Misterioso Más Allá.

Piecito: No estábamos explorando abuelo, intentábamos detener a los matones, digo, a Hyp y a sus amigos para que no les pasara nada. Además Aang y sus amigos estaban con nosotros para ayudarnos.

Uno de los mayores se adelantó y miro muy seriamente a Hyp, dado que era de su misma especie no cabía duda de que era su padre.

Padre de Hyp: ¡Hyp, hemos estado buscándote a ti en vez de estar buscando la manera de liberar el agua! ¡Te dije que te quedaras donde se estaba a salvo!

Hyp tan solo le miro con vergüenza y recelo.

Padre de Hyp: ¡No me mires de ese modo, soy tu padre, y sé que es lo mejor para ti!

Toph: Ahora entiendo muchas cosas de Hyp.

Suki: Oye, ¿esto no lo hemos visto en otra persona?

Sokka: Sí, claro que me suena de algo.

Katara: Es lo mismo que lo de Cera con su padre.

El padre de Cera, al ver reflejado su misma aptitud paterna quedó afectado. Katara le animó a hablar con el padre de Hyp acerca de su experiencia bien aprendida ahora.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Reñir a un pequeño no es la mejor manera de enseñarle lo que está bien ni de demostrarle cariño.

Padre de Hyp: ¿Y tú porque lo sabes?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Lo sé porque, porque tengo una hija pequeña y la riño a menudo, demasiado, sobre todo cuando me preocupa su seguridad.

Cera: No tienes que preocuparte por mí, papa. Sabes que con mis amigos siempre estaré bien, (le da un golpe con su pata al brazo de Toph, pero aunque ella se frota el brazo, sonríe al saber lo que eso significa, y después choca su puño con el de su amiga, a la vez).

Padre de Cera (Topps): Si siempre reaccionas así con furia, tu hijo no conocerá otra cosa, y esa furia será lo único que sabrá expresar a los demás.

Zuko: Es cierto, yo también conozco esto, porque ese era el único modo del que me trataba mi padre, y a mi hermana. Y por culpa de ese ejemplo erróneo, fue demasiado tarde para cambiar en ella todo eso y, al final, la perdí para siempre.

Hyp sorprendido: ¿Eh, qué?

Padre de Cera (Topps): Ahora sé que no podemos seguir viviendo juntos de este modo, con tanta ira entre nosotros. Nuestros hijos encontraron agua porque trabajaron juntos, además de con los humanos. Nosotros también tenemos que trabajar unidos.

Abuelo de Piecito: Por fin estamos todos de acuerdo.

Aang: Me alegro mucho de que al fin nos veáis a nosotros como ejemplos a seguir, que por fin todos os fijéis en nosotros para hacer bien las cosas, como siempre debió y debe ser.

Zuko: Por supuesto, nosotros también lo aprendimos por experiencia hace ya mucho tiempo.

Toph: ¿Sabe Señor Trescuernos?, ese es el primer consejo sabio que le hemos oído decir.

Katara: Y tanto que algunos no han podido evitar quedar emocionados, (señala a Mutt).

Suki: Pero bueno, ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Mutt: Nada, excepto que tenemos nuevos problemas.

Sokka: Bueno, no pasa nada, todo se soluciona. ¿Qué problemas son?

Mutt: Ese.

Por desgracia, el problema al que señalaba Mutt era un Dentiagudo Muerdeveloz (Velociraptor, pero no de su forma y aspecto verdaderos, sino los mismos de Parque Jurásico) que les observaba desde una colina alta.

Mutt: Y ese.

Pero no estaba solo, había muchos más raptores en las rocas altas, todos con aspecto amenazador.

Sokka sorprendido: ¡¿Eh, que que?!

Suki: ¡Dentiagudos!

Katara: ¡Pero estos son distintos, son más pequeños!

Zuko: ¡Sí, más o menos de nuestro tamaño!

Piecito: ¡Son Muerdeveloces!

Toph: ¡No me gusta cómo suena ese nombre!

Aang: ¡Cuando más pequeños, más rápidos, y cazan en grupo! Pero no van a conseguir que salgamos corriendo.

Toph: Me parece que vamos a tener que romper algunos dientes (choca sus puños).

Abuelo de Piecito: Niños permaneced detrás de mí.

Padre de Cera (Topps): Y de mí.

Señor Colademazo: Contad también con nosotros.

Sokka: Gracias, pero Piecito y nuestros amigos nos necesitan y vosotros necesitaréis ayuda también.

El equipo Avatar se puso delante de los adultos frente a los raptores.

Suki: ¡Piecito, coge a los demás y poneos a salvo, nosotros nos encargamos de esta batalla!

Uno de los raptores se lanzó al ataque directo a por Aang, pero le respondió golpeándole con su cayado y mandándolo hacia Katara que lo mando hacia una pared de piedra con su tentáculo de agua, acto seguido Toph derribó sobre él varias rocas que lo dejaron KO. Mientras la batalla proseguía, el padre de Hyp conducía a los más pequeños y jóvenes lejos de la pelea.

Padre de Hyp: ¡Por aquí chicos, seguidme!

Piecito paró un momento cuando vio a su abuelo y Aang rodeados por los raptores.

Piecito: ¡Abuelo, Aang!

Aang: ¡No mires atrás!

Katara: ¡No te preocupes por nosotros, tu sigue!

Padre de Hyp: ¡Ya les has oído, corre!

Pero parecía que aunque por más que derribarán a los Muerdeveloces, no se cansaban.

Sokka: ¡Estos saurios no se cansan!

Abuelo de Piecito: No podemos dejar que pasen.

Todos se pusieron firmes ante los predadores, que parecían coordinarse para lanzar otro ataque. Cuando se lanzaron al ataque, se dispersaron para crear una brecha entre el grupo y se colaron tan rápido que nadie se lo espero.

Zuko: Que raro, los Dentiagudos no nos han atacado. Nos han ignorado.

Toph: Sí, ¿pero por qué?

Suki aterrada: ¡Porque van directos a por nuestros amigos!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Chicos, vosotros podéis ir más rápido que nosotros, adelantaos y no dejéis que les alcancen!

Padre de Cera (Topps): Sí, nosotros os seguiremos detrás.

Sokka: Bien, ¡vamos chicos!

Mientras el equipo Avatar se adelantó a alcanzar a los Dentiagudos, los niños y adolescentes dinosaurios huían por el lecho seco del río.

Padre de Hyp: ¡No os separéis, y que nadie se retrase!

Al oír extraños sonidos se detuvieron y buscaban de donde procedían. Para su horror eran los Muerdeveloces que les habían adelantado para córtales el paso por arriba. Pero por suerte, alguien más les había seguido.

Zuko: (Silba), ¡Eh vosotros, aquí detrás!

Katara: ¡Venid a por nosotros, Dentiagudos!

Al tenerlos más cerca, los raptores se dieron la vuelta hacia ellos.

Cera: ¡Se marchan!

Padre de Hyp: Sí, ¿pero por qué?

El grupo se puso en guardia para luchar contra los depredadores, pero no se esperaron que se abalanzarán sobre ellos tan rápidamente. Los chicos solo pudieron oír gritos, tanto de los Dentiagudos como de sus amigos.

Hyp: Algo malo está pasando ahí arriba.

Ante los gritos de la lucha, Mutt y Nod se pusieron a correr.

Hyp: ¡Quietos ahí, cobardes! Yo primero.

Padre de Hyp: ¡Vuelve!

Piecito: Mirad.

De repente toda la colina se desplomó, llevando consigo a los Muerdeveloces y al grupo Avatar.

Cera: ¡Oh no, Aang!

Piecito: ¡Chicos!

Cuando se disipó el polvo, vieron a sus amigos inconscientes, igual que los Dentiagudos. Pero estos no tardaron en despertarse y dirigir su atención hacia los humanos.

Padre de Hyp: Chicos, subid a lo alto de esa cornisa, allí estaréis a salvo.

Piecito: Pero van a atacar a nuestros amigos.

Padre de Hyp: ¡Marchaos de aquí, yo me encargo de esto!

Cera: ¡Corred!

Mientras los chicos se ponían a salvo, el padre de Hyp se lanzó contra los raptores, haciendo que le atacaran y siempre eludiéndolos o haciendo que se golpearan contra ellos mismos.

Nod: (Risas) mira a tu viejo, se está jugando el cuello.

Mutt: Sí, que tonto es.

Hyp: ¡No es tonto, papa! ¡Eh listillos, ¿a que no me cogéis?!

Padre de Hyp: ¡Hijo!

La provocación funciono demasiado bien, pues los Muerdeveloces fueron a por Hyp. Pero por suerte para él, una pared de piedra se alzó enfrente de ellos, deteniéndolos, y unas bolas de fuego la destruyeron mandando a volar a los predadores.

Zuko: Bien parado, Toph.

Toph: Lo mismo digo, Señor del Fuego.

Piecito: Nuestros amigos ya están bien.

Tal como digo Piecito, el equipo Avatar se había recuperado y estaban listos para el segundo asalto, además de que los adultos llegaron por detrás, obligando a los raptores a dirigirse a la cornisa.

Hyp: Yo me largo de aquí.

De camino a arriba, Hyp soltó una piedra por descuido que golpeó a un Dentiagudo en la cabeza, hecho que el padre de Cera aprovecho para lanzarlo a las rocas y noquearlo.

Petrie: Tenerlo merecido ese Dentiagudo.

Toph a Hyp: Que era todavía más matón que tú.

Hyp: Oye, no te pases chica.

Sokka y Suki adelantaron a 2 Dentiagudos que subían hacia arriba para cortarles el paso.

Sokka: ¿A dónde os creéis que vais?

Suki: De aquí no pasáis.

Los Muerdeveloces les contestaron a rugidos e intentando arañarles con las garras de las manos y los pies.

Patito: ¡Sokka y Suki están en apuros!

Piecito: Vamos, tenemos que tirarles más rocas.

Los 5 se pusieron a empujar una roca bien grande.

Hyp: ¡¿Os habéis vuelto locos?, para cuando consigáis mover esa roca tan grande los Dentiagudos ya estarán aquí arriba!

Piecito: Bueno, pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Mientras por abajo, Suki y Sokka lograron derribar de momento a los 2 Dentiagudos.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, ¿una ayudita por aquí?!

Suki: Pues claro.

Sokka: Buena idea.

Aunque los 2 humanos se unieron a empujar la roca, parecía que el esfuerzo aportado era mínimo.

Hyp: Hacedme sitio enanos. Esto no va a funcionar.

Sokka: ¡La roca no se mueve, necesitamos a Toph!

Suki: ¡No hay tiempo, los Dentiagudos se están acercando, tiene que ceder!

Piecito: ¡Hyp!

Cera: Olvídate de él Piecito, no es más que un cobarde.

Hyp trayendo consigo a Mutt y Nod: ¿A quién llamas cobarde chica? Poneos a empujar, par de inútiles.

Suki: ¡Sokka, tu espada! ¡Nada puede resistirla!

Sokka: ¡Buena idea, usa también la tuya!

Hyp: ¿Esas cosas van a ayudar?

Sokka: Tranquilo, esta espada nunca me ha fallado.

Mientras los dinosaurios empujaban, Sokka y Suki usaban sus espadas a modo de palancas para ayudar a mover la roca.

Sokka: ¡Venga, todos a la vez, con fuerza!

Por fin, el esfuerzo de todos lanzó la roca sobre los Muerdeveloces y los llevó de nuevo abajo, donde los adultos y maestros les plantaban cara.

Toph: ¡¿Es que no habéis tenido suficiente, queréis más?!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Dejad en paz a nuestros pequeños!

Piecito: Tenemos que detener la lucha.

Cera lanzando otra roca: Entonces aplastemos a esos Dentiagudos de una vez por todas.

Entonces, Piecito oyó un ruido diferente, como si corriera agua debajo de él. Al mirar sus pies se dio cuenta de que estaban sobre la presa que mantenía atrapada el agua que debía ir al valle.

Piecito: ¿Eh?, mirad, agua, estamos sobre el bloqueo del agua. ¡Aang, ven aquí, podemos liberar el agua!

Aang: ¿Eh?

Aang acudió a la llamada de su amigo, y al ver a lo que se refería, sabía lo que había que hacer.

Aang: Es verdad. Piecito, tú y todo el mundo poneos en un lugar seguro.

Piecito: ¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

Aang: Voy a liberar el agua. Ya he hecho algo parecido antes (sonríe entrando en el estado Avatar).

Piecito supo lo que significaba y corrió junto con sus amigos a avisar al resto del equipo y a los mayores.

Piecito: ¡Chicos, vámonos de aquí, Aang va a liberar el agua!

Katara: ¡Tenemos que salir del cauce y rápido! ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí!

Abuelo de Piecito: ¡Corred!

Todos los dinosaurios y humanos subieron a la orilla del río, algo que los raptores encontraron extraño.

Aang: ¡Eh, vosotros, aquí arriba!

Los Dentiagudos dirigieron su atención a Aang mientras este golpeó con sus puños la presa, debilitándola, para luego controlar la gran masa de agua que terminó por derribar la presa y arrastrar a los Dentiagudos. Acto seguido, Aang se puso a surfear sobre el río mientras llevaba el agua hacia el Gran Valle.

Aang surfeando: ¡Yuju!

Al llegar al inicio de la Gran Cascada, Aang se detuvo y alzó mientras dirigía el agua hacia el fuego que aún estaba activo en el valle, apagando el incendio en un instante y dispersando el agua por el valle.

Aang: (Suspira) bueno, ya está. Se acabó el problema del agua. Voy a ver cómo están los demás.

Aang corrió a reunirse con la manada siguiendo el curso del río hasta que los encontró en una orilla. En la otra los Muerdeveloces salían aliviados de la riada, pero ya no mostraban interés en la manada.

Abuelo de Piecito: Me parece que tú y tus amigos habéis resuelto el problema.

Piecito: Lo hemos conseguido entre todos abuelo.

Aang llegando: ¡Chicos, ¿estáis todos bien?!

Toph exhausta: Sí, ya me he hartado de luchar con Dentiagudos atletas.

Todos: (Risas).

Katara observando el río: Por fin la crisis del agua ha acabado.

Sokka: ¿Por qué Púas lame a Mutt y Nod?

Patito riendo: A Púas ahora le caen bien, sí sí sí.

Zuko: No me extraña, gracias a su ayuda.

Narrador (Aang): Y así, con la vuelta del agua, los dinosaurios del Gran Valle pudieron regresar a su hogar.

La escena muestra a los habitantes del valle regresando de las montañas hacia el Gran Valle, incluyendo al equipo Avatar.

Narrador (Aang): Pero el hogar al que regresaron no era el mismo, el fuego había devastado gran parte de la vegetación.

Piecito y Aang observan la gran parte del valle que fue devastada por las llamas.

Narrador (Aang): En vez de desesperarse, los dinosaurios se dividieron en grupos para buscar los lugares donde aún seguían creciendo las plantas.

La escena cambia a los dinosaurios dispersándose en busca de alimento, como un grupo de Bocas Grandes (Iguanodon) y Voladores (Pteranodon). Luego se ve a las familias de los pequeños dinosaurios compartiendo las hojas de un árbol.

Piecito: ¡Escuchad, hemos encontrado más comida!

Padre de Cera (Topps): ¿Habéis oído eso?

Padre de Hyp: ¡Más comida!

Señora Colademazo: Que maravilla.

Padre de Hyp: ¡¿Dónde?! Quiero decir, ¿dónde hijo?

Hyp: En un cañón pequeño que está cerca de aquí papa, si la compartimos, habrá para todos.

Nod: ¿Te encuentras bien Hyp? Estas hablando de compartir.

Mutt: Esto, sí de compartir.

Toph: Vale chicos, voy a dejar claro esto (pone sus brazos sobre las cabezas de los 3 adolescentes). Solo los cobardicas tienen miedo de compartir, ¿entendido?

Hyp, Mutt y Nod: Entendido.

Toph sonriendo: Así está mucho mejor.

Hyp: Caray, parece que sabes cómo tratar a nuestra clase.

Toph: Es que tengo mucha experiencia con esto.

Esto les hizo gracia a los pequeños dinosaurios.

Patito: Compartir es bueno, sí sí sí sí. (Recibe un beso de Púas), hermanito.

Piecito: Vamos, venid todos con nosotros.

Narrador (Aang): Y de este modo, los dinosaurios se desplazaron de una zona verde a otra en busca de alimento. Cada uno ayudaba a los demás en lo que necesitaba, cada uno experimentaba el gozo especial que se siente al ayudar a los demás.

La escena muestra a los dinosaurios reuniéndose en una zona verde y luego a Piecito cogiendo una hoja de estrella y ofreciéndosela a Mutt, este a Hyp, él a Nod, Nod a Cera, ella a Patito, Patito a Petrie y este a Púas, que fue el que la disfrutó, lo que hizo que todos se rieran.

Narrador (Aang): Durante muchos años después, esta historia de camarería fue contada una y otra vez, hasta que llegó a ser conocida como la Época de la Solidaridad.

Se observa a las familias de los niños dinosaurios recogiendo hojas de los árboles y dejándolas en un montón para que otros dinosaurios pudieran comer de ahí. Aang usa su control del aire para participar en la recolección de alimento. Después empiezan a llegar más dinosaurios hacia el montón para alimentarse. Luego la escena cambia a Piecito y sus amigos observando la Gran Cascada fluir de nuevo.

Aang: La Época de la Solidaridad, un nuevo capítulo para la historia del Gran Valle, ojala pudiéramos celebrar las mismas cosas de aquí en nuestro mundo.

Sokka: ¿Y por qué no?, podemos tomar ejemplo y llevar ese conocimiento a casa, haciendo que se transmita allí también durante generaciones.

Aang: ¿En serio, podríamos llevar a nuestro hogar la Época de la Solidaridad?

Zuko: Después de lo que ha vivido nuestro mundo, podría ser necesario.

Katara: Hablando de ello, creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a casa.

Toph: ¿Seguro que es el momento de volver?

Suki: Pues claro, nosotros ya hemos hecho todo el necesario para salvar el valle y sus habitantes, y a nuestros amigos. No creo que nos vayan a necesitar por mucho tiempo.

Toph: Es cierto, las plantas están volviendo a crecer deprisa. Ahora todo está bien de nuevo en el valle.

Aang: Entonces regresamos a casa, el portal está ahí mismo y abierto, solo nos falta despedirnos de nuestros amigos.

Viendo que los chicos no estaban lejos, llamaron su atención con un silbido. Cuando miraron hacia ellos, les saludaron con la mano, indicando que ya se iban al portal de regreso. Piecito y los demás sabían que tarde o temprano ellos regresarían y les devolvieron el saludo como gesto de despedida. Acto seguido, el equipo Avatar atravesó el portal.

FIN.


End file.
